Heated Feelings
by HeckingHeckster
Summary: Hello Reader! This fanfic of Midoriya x Todoroki is kind of half-assed but I hope you don't mind! Keep note that this is my first ever FF and would greatly appreciate criticism! Next chapter will be very much heated indeed. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy some trashy fanfics!
1. Todoroki!

Everyone was already in class sitting down and chatting with each other. Iida was scolding Bakugo as usual about sitting properly. 'He's kind of louder today', I thought.

I looked around and saw everyone in their normal friend groups. And then, there was a certain someone with dark green, messy hair muttering to himself about what today's lesson would be about. He looked... cuter... than I remembered.

My left part of my quirk started heating up for a reason I didn't know. I started to get a small blush. Letting out a small and quiet gasp, I used my ice to cool it down.

'What's going on with me?'

I ignored it after a few seconds of thinking.

There, our teacher Aizawa walked in and wasted no time. "Alright, sit down and be quiet." He looked around watching people adjust themeselves a little too slowly for his liking. He grumbled for a bit before clearing his throat.

"As you guys know, we recently moved you guys into dorms after..." I noticed he slightly shifted his eyes toward the ground and trailed off.

"I also really did not want to be thinking about how we nearly got destroyed by that guy, All For One. I shuddered on the spot. I noticed the other four who went on the unannounced operation. Yaoyorozu, Iida, Kirishima, and... Midoriya also shook slightly. Seeing Midoriya shaking made me want to stand up and hug him tightly...

'Wait.'

"Anyway, today's lesson is going to be different. Midnight decided to want to pitch in for today to cheer you guys up and have fun. Personally, this is a waste of time so I'll ju-"

And then the attention from the tired, scruffy man turned towards the slamming of a door. There were obvious mixed reactions, seeing Midnight right after being told that she would be arriving.

"Mineta, being the little pervert that he was, drooled abnormal amounts of saliva onto his desk... reaching the floor.

"Hello, class~", the R-Rated Hero greeted.

I really had a bad feeling about this.

"As you know, I want you guys to be full of spirit! Seeing you guys look like emo kids from an edgy B-List Netflix series really turns me off.", she pouted.

Some were too distracted by Midnight's comment while some, including me, saw Aizawa slip out of the room.

She spoke up again, "I'm going to have you all write a secret letter on your desks to a crush that you have. Specifically... in this class." Everyone instantly shot up with either embarassment, worry, disbelief, or just plain fear. There were also the few who made... questionable faces that I don't even know how to describe.

"Don't worry, you won't be forced to put your name on it." Sighs of relief waved across the room. "Although, you have to put the name of your crush on the letter." Then, the same emotions from before kicked us right in our faces.

This was an absolute rollercoaster for most of us. All I was, was confused.

"Alright, now that I explained what you have to do... Get started!", She yelled excitedly.

At first, none of us took out a sheet of paper. But, slowly, one by one, we all started writing down. Almost all of us were covering our paper, hoping no one would see it. Iida weirdly had foggy glasses making his eyes shrouded. Mineta was writing down as fast as he could. He was wearing down his lead at least an inch every few seconds. Everybody was getting a big blush and started sweating.

I was unsure about who to write about. I was scoping out the class not finding anyone in particular. Maybe Yaoyorozu? No, aside from the final exams, we never really talked. I was still unsure until I looked at Midoriya. His face was easily the most red out of the whole class.

Again, I wanted to get up and comfort him. Immediately, I started heating up on my cheeks. Was I getting sick? No, it must be from everyone's body heat. The AC wasn't on since it was pretty cold today. I suddenly felt a strike of realisation on my face. It's Midoriya... he must be... my... crush?

All the reasons of liking him were on my mind. I instantly shook out of my thoughts and started writing down about the green-eyed boy.

After what seemed like a few minutes of writing, turned out to be fifteen minutes. I apparently was the last person to finish. Faces of surprise stared at me, shocked to see that I actually liked someone. It took me a bit to realise that Bakugo was nowhere to be seen.

'He must have stomped off refusing', I thought.

"Alright, you all set? Good! Now hand over those letters, I'm gonna read them all to the class!", She said, surprisingly with a straight face.

Gasps were heard all throughout the room. The amount of shock in the class outmatched Kaminari's electricity. I figured that there was no turning back and handed my letter to her. And again, one by one, all the students reluctantly turned their letters in.

"Now, it would be way too boring to just read them out loud. So, this is going to be a guessing game. When I finish read a letter, you will raise your hand guessing which person wrote the letter. After all the guesses are completed, the writer of the letter has to admit that they wrote it.", Midnight explained.

Everyone was too tired from the wave of emotions that we just accepted it. Midnight shuffled the sheets of paper for a random pick. She grabbed the top one and laid the rest onto the desk. She cleared her throat and started reading.

"Dear Yaoyorozu, I think you're the most beautiful girl and have the best body. You are the reason why I stay up at night thinking about your big b-". She stopped reading and instantly crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash can. "Alright, take a wild guess onto who that was."

"Mineta.", everyone bluntly said.

"Mineta had a face of pride not caring about everybody else. Midnight sighed and took another piece of paper. She took a deep breath and regained her enthusiasm as she started reading. Although, she stopped and gasped. "This might be surprising to some of you. Anyway..." Midnight cleared her mind and read,

"Dear Midoriya, at first, I thought you were objectively weaker than me. I was very, very wrong. Even though, you helped me understand something that I never even thought of. Everyday, you were always willing to help someone even if you were injured. You always prioritised the safety of others before yourself. You always try to help when you can and end up changing someone for the better. At least, that's what you did to me. You're a hero, Midoriya, more than anyone in the world. And you always smile contagiously, making me feel like you could light my world in my darkest hours. Thank you."

After a few seconds of processing everything, the class started wondering who it could be. After a while, everyone guessed that Uraraka wrote it. The gravity girl quickly denied that she didn't write it. At least, she did write about Midoriya, but it wasn't her exact letter.

I bluntly admitted that it was me. I had a blank stare, but I felt shaky. Really shaky.

Everyone that wasn't myself gasped in surprise and shock. "Todoroki?! You wrote it?!", Kaminari yelled.

"I didn't expect the cold boy to have feelings for the class cinnamon roll", Ashido teased. I had a blush creep up my face and looked away.

I then turned and saw Midoriya with the face that resembled a tomato. After all the surprise died down, Midnight started reading more letters. I didn't noticeor care about the other ones because I was too focused about Midoriya.

-Timeskip to end of the day-

I was sitting in my dorm, thinking. Thinking about Midoriya. I was interrupted when I heard a knock. I got up and opened the door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Midoriya in front of me.

"Hey... T-Todoroki...", Midoriya whispered, not trying to make unnecessary noise. Midoriya spoke up again. "A-About earlier today... D-Did you a-actually mean it?", he whispered again.

I paused for a moment to gather my words. "Yes. Yes I did", I said, hoping for a good response.

"Well, a-are you really saying you like me?", the cute cinnamon roll asked.

Instantly, I hugged him, digging my face into his hair. I replied with a simple, "Yes."

At that moment, he hugged me back. I was so full of joy at that moment. I kept hugging him tightly with happiness. And then, he broke the hug... and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I blushed so hard, I thought I looked like Midoriya for a bit. "Then I like you too, Todoroki...", he said with a genuine smile. "Please, call me Shouto... Is it okay if I call you Izuku?", I asked.

He replied with a nod. "Of course... Shouto."

We leaned onto each other and kissed onto the other's lips. I felt like wanting more and bit slightly on his bottom lip. Earning a gasp from Izuku, I quickly pushed my tongue into his mouth. We made our tongues dance around each other and had a fight for dominance. Izuku definitely put up a fight but I won fairly easily.

We broke apart after wanting air. "Is it alright if we can go out tomorrow? There's no school after today.", I offered, panting.

He nodded and kissed me on the lips again, pushing me back into my room, still kissing, and closed the door. I looked at the knob and locked it. We were going to have some fun for sure.


	2. Discontinuation

Hey, everyone. I really tried to find a way to make a new chapter. But writer's block hit me like a truck with an oil tanker surrounded by gasoline. But after I realized that I just made the absolute WORST plot device known to mankind, I couldn't find a way to incorporate the other Class 1-A students. I'm still leaving up this story so people can look back at my utter failure of a fanfic. Hopefully, my stories in the future won't be a mess. Anyway, sorry for the disappointment, but I'll be sure to make other stories. Thank you and have a good one. :D


End file.
